starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Egon Stetmann
Terran Dominion (formerly) Raynor's Raiders |job=Scientist Medic |voice=Scott MenvilleBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. }} Egon Stetmann is a "geeky" scientist in his early twenties. He is a member of Raynor's Raiders and spends most of his time in the Hyperion s , though he is sometimes seen in the cantinaBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cantina (in English). 2010. and on the bridge.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Bridge (in English). 2010. He straps cans of drinks to his body, which have the word "Blizz" on them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. Biography Dominion Scientist Egon Stetmann began his scientific career at the Terran Dominion research facility on Tyrador III. He was one of many young idealistic people recruited, and most believed they were working to create a better future. Stetmann and Isabella Yorin were tasked with creating a portable of ionized gas, akin to the protoss plasma shield but without the psi-field generator. Stetmann believed it could have civilian applications and the prototype force field was completed within a few months. This earned him a higher security clearance, and he learned the force field was for a military cyborg program. The cyborg test subjects were unwillingly conscripted from New Folsom Prison and subjected to horrific surgery. Stetmann was appalled but could not gain the support of his colleagues. The other scientists did not want to risk their careers, and were willing to ignore the implications of the greater program by concentrating on their own parts. Stetmann did not understand his colleagues' motivations. Stetmann designed a computer virus to sabotage the facility. After stealing the force field prototype he activated the virus. All data was purged from the central computer, and Stetmann attempted to escape while freed test subjects, guards, and security turrets fought each other. Yorin took control of the final blast door and prevented Stetmann from escaping. Rather than harm his former colleague, Stetmann generated an EMP by overloading the prototype that distracted Yorin and unlocked the blast door.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Egon Stetmann. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-09-10. Fugitive at Deadman's Port The fugitive scientist smuggled himself off Tyrador III aboard a merchant ship and hid at the criminal hive of Deadman's Port for a few months. He made a living selling tech upgrades, and his talents were quickly noticed by criminal groups. Stetmann refused to implant tracking devices into people's brains for the criminals. The scientist became a hunted man for his defiance. Stetmann was forced to hide and live off the refuse around the city's starport; he was a broken man when he was finally caught. The criminals wanted to use Stetmann as an example and taken out for a public execution. Raynor's Raiders were fortuitously resupplying at Deadman's Port at the time. Jim Raynor and Matt Horner passed by the imminent execution and rescued Stetmann, rather than see an innocent man murdered. Raynor was sympathetic when he heard of the scientist's escape from Tyrador, and recruited Stetmann as the Raiders' chief science advisor. Second Great War At the start of the Second Great War, the Hyperion's research lab was inoperable, a fact that Stetmann often reminded Raynor. Eventually it got working and focusing on protoss and zerg materials, along with their potential applications, Stetmann got to work as well.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Egon Stetmann (in English). 2010. He kept a log tracking his progress.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. Courtesy of work with the , as per an offer made by Tychus Findlay, xel'naga artifacts were added to the mix as well. When it was revealed that these artifacts formed a greater whole that could de-infest Sarah Kerrigan, Stetmann commented that it was quite unlikely that the Raiders retrieving these devices was mere coincidence. He was also present during Raynor's speech regarding the expedition to Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. He was present on the surface during the invasion. Belly of the Beast Main article: Belly of the Beast As part of an operation to cripple Char's nydus network, Stetmann was taken by Raynor as a part of his elite force as a medic. He gave advice on how to deal with the different zerg, to Tychus Findlay's annoyance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. Campaign Egon Stetmann is usually stationed in the [[Lab 01|''Hyperion's laboratory]] and oversees researching the protoss and the zerg. Game Unit Raynor's Raiders |campname=Wings of Liberty |baseunit=Medic |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy=250 |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Heroic |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=150 |hpregen=Yes |armor=1 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=X |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Stetmann appears as a hero medic in the "Belly of the Beast" mission. Abilities Notes *Egon Stetmann's portrait is available on battle.net for players who complete the Master Technician achievement. *Stetmann's shirt is decorated with the symbol of the Horde from ''Warcraft, and he carries cans labelled "Blizzard". *Stetmann has a number of phrases which serve as pop culture references: **In the mission, "Belly of the Beast", a giant zerg queen is killed. After this, Stetmann echoes Star Trek s Leonard McCoy and says: "She's dead, Jim". **When clicking on his unit, one of his phrases is "Back off man, I'm a scientist!", a line delivered by Bill Murray's character Dr. Peter Venkman in Ghostbusters. He also shares his forename, hair style and some personality traits with Egon Spengler from Ghostbusters. **One of his phrases references the infamous red stapler from Office Space. *His unit rank in "Belly of the Beast" is Ph.D. *His face appears to be modeled somewhat after actor Jeffrey Donovan's. References Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran scientists Category:Terran medical personnel